pshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Mini-game
A mini-game was a game within the game of Playstation Home. Many games gave rewards. Gambling Games Poker There were several locations to play poker in Playstation Home. All versions were Texas Hold'em style poker. *The Godfather II public space *PlayStation Home Hold 'Em core space *The Casino public space *The Sportswalk had poker tables in the bar area *The Brimstone Poker Table could be used as an active item in any personal space or club Slot Machines *The Casino public space *Namco Arcade Center and Namco Theatre public spaces had Idolmaster games Other Gambling There were many other forms of gambling in Playstation Home. *Ooblag's Alien Casino public space contained a craps game **The Ooblag Alien Casino was available as an active item that could be placed in most private spaces. *Hudson's Gate had a Dolphy Race that you could bet on *LocoRoco-MuiMui Ship had a race that you could bet on Shooting Games * Bootleggers '29 was a first-person shooter *LittleBigDerby was a paintball shooting game *Novus Prime was a space shooter *Sodium One was a tank-like hover shooter *Aurora Island Defense was a first-person anti-aircraft shooter *A Zombie Practice Range was available at the Dead Nation space Adventure Games *Uncharted 3 Fortune Hunter was a 3rd person shooter *Cutthroats: Battle for Black Powder Cove was a ship based piratical combat game *A maze was available in the Burn Zombie Burn space *Yetis vs. Hunters pitted players on both sides against each other *Ward of Despair had you and up to 4 other players try to escape a hospital filled with shibito nurses in under 5 minutes Carnival Games *The Midway was a carnival containing many prize awarding stands *The Midway 2 was a newer carnival containing more up-to-date games and prizes *Slap Happy Sam's Stage show was a comedic violence game available at the space of the same name Board Games *Chess was available at Indie Park, Adventure District, and as an active item *Draughts (checkers) was available at Indie Park and as an active item *A LocoRoco-themed version of Reversi (Othello) was available on the LocoRoco-MuiMui Ship and the LocoIsland. Racing Games *Sodium Two was a hover-craft racing game *ModNation Club had a Skee racing game *RC Rally Allowed players to make and race their own RC cars *Red Bull had both the Red Bull Air Race & the Red Bull Flugtag games *Wipeout was a boat racing game available at the Wipeout Museum Sports Games *H-O-R-S-E was a basketball game found on The Playground *Sky Fishing was available on Aurora *Bowling was available at the Bowling Alley *The Resistance Station had a First Person Shooter mini game *Darts was available at The Sportswalk Puzzle Games *Cogs was a steampunk style puzzle game available at the sky platform Other games *Buzz!: HQ was a gameshow allowing players to quiz themselves and others *A Teamwork based dancing game was available at the Konami Penthouse *Wardrobe Wars was available at the mall's 1st or 2nd floor *Gnome Curling was available at Indie Park See also *List of mini-games Category:Mini-Games